Honest Questions
by Yui-Mag
Summary: Some songs just hit to close to home...when Ken asks Omi to sing him a song, they both find one that touches them both


Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz characters. I just borrowed them for this random one-shot! J The song, Honest Questions is by an awesome guy called Daniel Bedingfield!!! Sorry for having confused some people by saying it was done by Audiovent. Sheepish grin. I had just gotten the Audiovent cd and yeah… that's why I wrote audiovent instead of Daniel Bedingfield. But I finally kicked myself into action and got rid of the mistake. Now enough of me babbling.

I hope everyone enjoys. 

Honest Questions

                Ken lay next to Omi, staring at the ceiling through the darkness. He was restless and yet exhausted at the same time. He knew that if he tried to sleep, he would only see the endless scarred faces whose lives he had taken with a swipe of his clawed hands. He sighed and turned, letting himself be taken into the smaller arms and be comforted much like a younger child would be. It had been harder lately to be comforted just by that simple touch. 

                "Ne Omi…" Ken started softly, his hands coming to fist into the boy's t-shirt. 

                "Hai?" Omi whispered, his arms tightening around Ken's strong frame as he asked the question. "What is it?" 

                "Could you… sing for me?" The minute he said it, Ken felt dumb. He felt the heat rush up to his face and wondered what the younger boy would make of the request. 

                "I…" Omi started, blushing in the darkness. "Sing? I'm not very good…"

                "I like your voice." Ken muttered in the folds of the pyjamas. "It's soothing…please?" Why was he continuing? The soccer player could already feel the growing tension running through Omi's body. He let a small sigh loose and was about to take back his request when the softest melody started to come from the boy's mouth. 

                "Can you see the honest questions in my heart this hour?" Omi began, slowly, unsure of himself as he wracked his brain to remember the lyrics. "…I'm opening like a flower to the rain…" Ken tilted his head upwards slightly to see the nineteen year old's face better. "And do you know the silent sorrows of a never ending journey through the pain?" The blue eyes closed, as he continued to sing the most haunting song Ken ever remembered hearing. It was strange because as haunting as it was, it was soothing as well. Gentle, like being held and protected… He knew the feelings and thoughts running through his head weren't quite making sense but he couldn't stop them from coming as Omi continued to sing. "Do you see a brighter day for me? Another day? A day?" It was like all the words, the questions, the fears that were inside of Ken were being sung through Omi's mouth, in a melody that looked, searched for hope in a darkness that seemed un-ending… "Do you wonder what's in store for me? The cure for me? The way?" Omi paused, the lyrics coming back to him slowly. He let one of his hands loosen their hold over Ken and come up to gently ruffle the older man's hair. "Oh look down and see the tears I've cried, the lives I've lived, the deaths I've died…But you died them too. And all for me. And you say: 'I will pour my water down upon a thirsty barren land and streams will flow from the dust of your bruised and broken soul…" His breath hit a slight hitch. It had been the only song to come to his mind when Ken had asked him to sing. The only one… Omi opened his eyes. It was not one to sing to make someone feel happier...Should he continue? Should he stop? Ken sat up, removing himself from the loose hug they'd been sharing. The older man reached out, gently cupping Omi's face. He wanted to hear the rest of it. No… he needed to hear the rest of it. 

                "Omi?...don't stop…please…" Omi gave a weak smile, his own hand coming up to take Ken's. 

                "You will grow like the grass upon the fertile plains of Asia by the streams of living water…you will grow, you will grow…" Omi started again, his eyes prickling strangely. The song that he had listened to so frequently had never seemed so personal, had never seemed to hit so close to home until now… why was that? "Do you know my story from the start? And do you know me like you've always told me?" Ken leaned forward, his forehead brushing gently against Omi's. Omi did know him. He did… even if he hadn't known the beginning half of his life. Omi knew him.  "Do you see the whispers in my heart against your kindness? My eternal blindness, do you see?" The closeness made his heart skip a beat, it was almost too much, making Omi close his eyes once more. He told himself it was because he was tired… not because he was sad… not because he was scared… not because he was drained… no… just because he was tired. Was any of _his_ kindness helping Ken-kun out in any way? Was it healing the older boy? Even just a little bit? He hoped so… god he needed it to be so. "Do you see a brighter day for me? Another day? A day? Do you wonder what's in store for me? The cure for me? The way…?" A warm tear came and fell upon his cheek. But it was not his own… Omi's eyes flew open. Ken was crying… "Oh look down and…see…the tears I've cried…The lives…Oh Ken-kun." He couldn't anymore… He couldn't… 

_Oh look down _

_And see the tears I've cried _

_The lives I've lived_

_The deaths I've died_

_But you died them too…_

_And all for me_

_And you say:_

The melody that had stopped flowing from Omi's lips was not halted, as it continued to weave its spell in the room along with the soft sobs that were coming from the brunette. The truth it held meant much more than either of them knew, than either of them could realize. "Why? Why do you put up with me…why?" Ken asked, through his tears. "I don't… I don't deserve it." 

                "Baka…baka…Cause I couldn't stand to lose you…" Cause I care… 

_"I will pour my water down _

_Upon a thirsty barren land_

_And streams will flow from the dust of _

_Your bruised and broken soul_

_You will grow like the grass_

_Upon the fertile plains of __Asia___

_By the streams of living water_

_You will grow, oh_

_I will pour the water down upon a thirsty barren land_

_And streams will flow from the dust _

_Of your bruised and broken soul_

_And you will grow…_

_Like the grass upon the fertile plains of __Asia_

_By the streams_

_Of living water you will grow_

_Oh, you will grow…"_

The End…


End file.
